Everyday is a Sunny Day
by boredsnowflake
Summary: For Gruvia Week on Tumblr! April 1st - 7th
1. Day 1

**Day 1. Water and Ice**

It was the middle of summer, but yet, why?

A heavy barrage of snow continued to fall but the sun still began to shine. The roads were blocked and Natsu and Erza were both off on missions, so they couldn't get help from his Roar of the Fire Dragon or Fire Empress Armor.

"Ah, I'm so bored!" Lucy exclaimed, tapping her fingers against the wood. "Where's Natsu when you need him?"

"That bastard, when you finally need him to blow stuff up, he's off on a mission." Gray mumbled, drinking from his beer.

"You're an ice mage, why are you still here?" The blonde said, jealousy hinting at her voice. Then, a mischevious look passed by her face which made him all too uncomfortable. "Unless, you don't want to leave because of a certain someone..." Then, she pointed at the water mage near the window.

She was alone, sitting on the window-sill. Her eyes looked dazed with all the snow on the ground. She wore her same dress and hat, with the cute little butterfly pin. Honestly, with all the clothes she had on, Juvia could've braved the weather as well. So, why didn't she leave?

Oh, right, because he was still here.

Eversince the whole Eclipse incident, she's always appeared in his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes, she would see her pretty smile and tattered clothing from battle. She would still be smiling though. A beautiful grin that could stop the rain.

Not only pretty, but strong too. He first experienced this strength when he battled her during the Phantom days. To be quite honest, Juvia scared him a bit. When he sent his ice lances, the sound of ripping and blood spilling, only to see part of her body out of water. Like with Ur, seeing her body disappear and replaced by ice.

Who knew they would be fighting side by side, freezing her water and sending bullets toward Lyon?

Then, he sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this...

" Oi, Mira, pour me a glass of water." Gray ordered.

The take-over mage raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless, she filled a silver glass with water. Seemed crazy to drink cold water during a blizzard, but, he thinks this would fit her the best.

He took both the drinks and walked toward where the water mage sat.

"Er...Juvia?"

She glanced around, her eyes immediately lightening up.

"Ah, Gray-sama! What can Juvia do for you?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Well, I realized that I never properly thanked you after the battle with Lyon and Chelia. I couldn't have done it without you, we work well together." He said, handing her the glass of water.

"Oh, oh! It was nothing, really. You already thanked her." Juvia grinned.

He...did? Oh.

_"So, when are you going to let go of my hand?"_

_"Never."_

_"You're scary!" _

He blushed at the memory. "Well, at least drink the cup."

She nodded quickly, then stared deep into the cup. A few seconds passed, and she was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'll drink this well!" She announced, taking a single chug from the cup.

Gray almost laughed. The girl was crazy.

But the girl was his.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2. Unspoken**

When Gray and Juvia started dating...nobody knew about it. And knowing Juvia, it took quite awhile for the man to make sure that she does babble their little secret to all of Fiore. They would always leave little hints though: sharing drinks, always sitting beside each other, etc.

Until, she had to just ruin it all.

It was wonderful, sunny day, Team Natsu including Juvia sat at a table. Out of nowhere, Lucy yelled:

"Alright, when are you going to start dating? Huh? When?"

"Oi!" Gray yelled, overly cautious about the topic. "Don't shout things out like that!"

Erza nodded. "I agree with Lucy. Natsu and Lucy already started dating before you which is surprising."

"Thanks-wait what?" The dragonslayer asked.

Gray's hand tightened on Juvia's, hiding their grip on the seat. "Bug off, okay? I'll do it when I'm ready!"

"Unless, you're dating secretly and aren't telling us?" Titania suggested, putting a hand to her chin, looking deep into thought.

"Gray's not smart enough to think of that!" Natsu teased, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled, "Don't we have anything better to talk about? I'm going on a mission, c'mon Juvia..." The ice mage said, pulling the girl to the board.

Ignoring his outburst, the knight carried on: "True, Gray is not smart enough. Could it be, Juvia have thought of it?" Her eyes trailed over to the lovers' intertwined fingers. He quickly pulled away from her, his face as red as the questioner's hair.

"Actually," The water mage started. "Juvia wanted to tell Earthland all about their relationship but Gray-sama said not to."

"JUVIA!"

"Hey, guys, Gray and Juvia are dating!" Happy announced.

"Really?"

"Good-going, Gray!"

"Have you done it yet?"

"Congratulations!"

"When's the wedding?"

Gray glared at Juvia, "No cuddles for you tonight."


	3. Day 3

**Day 3. Alternate Universe - (Prince and Servant AU)**

"Rise and shine, Gray-sama. It's time to get ready and dressed for the meeting!" A too familiar voice greeted in the morning.

The man in question peeked over the covers. The bluenette maid smiled, giving a friendly wave.

Gray groaned and hid under them again. "Wake me up when Lyon stops being alone."

He knew that Juvia just pouted. "It's not nice to talk about Lyon-sama about that, he's part of the same crown as-"

"Yes, yes, I know. We're ruling the same land, and we're supposed to get along," recalling all the times Ur had lectured him about it and hit him on the head to make sure he got the message.

Fiore was separated into two parts: North and South. North was separated into three regions: Black, White and Silver. The Fullbuster Family ruled the Black Region while the Vastia Family ruled the White Region. Queen Ur and her daughter, Princess Ultear ruled the Silver region. Their flag was a circle, consisting of a silohuette of a mermaid (White), a fairy with a tail (Black) and skull with a hat (Silver). The South was ruled by the Heartfillia Family, their flag was a key. They had other problems, mostly consisting of dragons and such.

"C'mon, Gray-sama. Wake up, for me, please?" She pleaded, her doe eyes pratically burning through the blanket.

He cringed, cowering under her gaze. Then, the prince sighed: "Just call me Gray."

"Gray Gray-sama?" The maid asked, innocently.

"...You know what? Gray-sama is just fine." He decided, coming out of the covers.

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama is the best!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

He chuckled. It was hard to believe that the girl used to be the gloomy princess of the Phantom Kingdom. Few years ago, the Phantom Kingdom had a war with the North and South region, King Jose threatening Queen Ur to give us the lovely Princess Lucy in exchange for money. Ur refused. Thus, the war started.  
Juvia was one of the four royals under Phantom, including: Totomaru, Sol and Aria. She was very sad until Gray cheered her up, showing her the bright blue sky. She's become a maid of the Black Region eversince.  
Now, the North was having a meeting in Queen Ur's castle.

"Juvia already fixed the bath for Gray-sama, the clothes are on the sink, tell Juvia when your ready and she'll help you." She explained.

He should've stopped having the maid's wash his hair when he was twelve, but he started again when Juvia became his maid. Her baths were the best.

After easily taking his clothes, he entered the foamy bath. "Ready!"

She entered the room, pouring shampoo onto her hands. She started to clean his hair thoroughly, her delicate fingers scrubbing into his scalp. She began to hum cheerfully however...something felt off though, like somebody was missing...

"Where's Yuki and Aqua?" He asked. Gray typically had three maids: Yuki, Aqua and Juvia. Lyon had two: Sherry and Chelia. He has a butler named Yuuka.

"Oh, Yuki and Aqua are sick. So, Juvia was the only one who was able to come." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't do anything to them, did you?" The maid would get jealous easily, always seeing everyone as her rival even people who have no relationship with Gray whatsoever.

She widened her eyes, quickly pulling her hands away from his head. "Of course not! Juvia would never think of it! Juvia would never hurt her friends, never!"

He smirked, enjoying her state of denial. "Okay, of course, if you say so."

Juvia pouted, drying her hands on her skirt. "Juvia is going to stand in the corner and Gray-sama tells Juvia when Gray-sama is ready, okay?"

He nodded, almost a bit upset that their only time alone together was over.

Gray got out of the bath, as she stood in the little corner. He grinned. It was amusing that she felt embarassed to see himself naked, even though he sleeps in only his boxers. Though, to tease her even more, he let out a loud groan:

"Now, where were my clothes again? Not over here, not over there! Where could they be?"

He began walking around in a circle, pretending that he was searching ideally by opening cupboards and going through the garbage can.

"Gray-sama, there on the sink?"

"Where's the sink?"

"On your right?"

"Oh, right! ...Which side was my right again?"

"...The side where your insignia is, Gray-sama." He could tell that she was trying very hard not to lose her patience. So, he decided to be even more dimwitted.

"I...knew that. So, I'm looking to my-"

"It's on the sink." She immediately answered.

"I knew that. ...What does a sink look like?"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright." Gray quickly dressed himself in his pants, however, a mischevious idea popped into his mind. This is why he shouldn't be trusted with the responsibility and freedom of clothes.

"Alright, done." The prince said.

The minute she glanced around, she shrieked in surprise, her face too red to even describe. She covered her hands over her ears, as if that would erase the 'dirty' image imprinted into her mind.

"LIAR! GRAY-SAMA, YOU LIAR! I'M NEVER TRUSTING YOU AGAIN! LIAR!" Juvia continued to scream, jumping up and down like a bunny, however still staying in the bathroom.

He grinned, enjoying her flustered state. "Say what you will." Then, he slipped on the shirt and white coat, carefully adjusting his golden crown on his head.

Gray walked out of the room, a blushing maid running after him.

The man stretched his arms, his muscles still aching with the warm bubbles. She was the greatest really. Then, he plopped onto the soft bed.

"Gray...sama?" Juvia questioned, approaching him carefully. "It's time to go to the meeting."

"No."

"No?" Now, the girl was really confused. "What does Gray-sama mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going to the meeting." He confirmed, then another thought appeared. "And, you're staying with me."

"Juvia? Juvia staying with Gray-sama?" She pointed at herself. "No, no, no, Juvia has to go! Sherry-san, Yuuka-san, Lyon-sama, Ultear-san, t-their all going to be there!"

"But, Gray-sama is going to be here." The raven-haired man argued.

This left her in a confused state. Finally, she sat down beside her master.

"Juvia will stay with Gray-sama."

"Oh, you'll do more than stay with Gray-sama, that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N: AW GRAY-SAMA YOU LITTLE SHIT. **

**Anyway, I'm adding an author's note because I want to explain some things. Number one: Gray is probably very OOC in this, and I apologize for that. Not really, but I'm still sorry. Number two: New readers and the old, do you think I should make a story out of this? I'm really tempted to, but I want to finish Ice Make: Juvia. I think this story will be more interesting since their younger! I'm not even in the main plot for Ice Make: Juvia yet. ._.**

**Anyway, tell me your opinions and thanks for reading~ (Yo, you better get that innuendo at the end man, I worked real hard on that).**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4. Teamwork**

Alright, it wasn't a date. He just didn't have anything better to do, okay?

He would be lying if he didn't like it though.

They were shopping. Juvia and him, after the seven year gap, all of the Fairy Tail member's clothes have been taken by the moths. He didn't wear most of his clothes anyway, so he was fine with just one oufit. He doesn't understand what's with girls when it comes to clothes though. The shoes don't match the shirt, the jeans don't fit well, the colour doesn't look good on me, just a pick a goddamn shirt for Fiore's sake!

For like, the hundredth time, Juvia shouted: "Last one, Gray-sama!"

"That's what you said an hour ago!" He replied. The ice mage was starting to get uncomfortable, all these girls staring at him because...he did it again, didn't he? They've been in the mall for six hours, and it was just dress after dress after dress.

He heard the door creak open and started to say, "Finally, this is the last one okay? I'm hun-" Gray voice died out in shock, his jaw hanging out stupidly.

Gray believes that every girl is beautiful in their own special way and Juvia has been nothing but that for every dress she tried on. This was different though. It was a black dress that hugged her figure instead of hiding it in her previous dress. There was a slit in the skirt, revealing the calf and thigh along with the famous insignia. She wore dark stockings that showed off her legs better than before, she even bought a cute little Russian hat with a butterfly pin on it.

"gry..." He finished, his cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Does Gray-sama like it?" She asked, twirling around in the dress.

Gray-sama likes it a lot, he thought to himself.

"Um...it's uh, very black."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean-it's very black? I-uh, you look..."

Now she was even more confused.

He sighed. "You look great, Juvia. Don't worry."

Then, she smiled. "If Gray-sama says so, she'll buy it!"

Juvia ran over to the cashier, politely paying for the dress, deciding to wear it the entire trip. Which he had no problem with, of course. After grabbing his hand, eagerly dragging him to the food court, although he swore that he heard the female worker whisper:

"Did anybody ever say you're awkward? Because, you're oh-so awkward."

***  
"I'll get us our drinks, okay?" Gray volounteered.

She nodded. "Juvia will be waiting!"

As he walked away, a million thoughts flooded his mind. Things were never this complicated before, he thought bitterly. Before, it was about fighting, fighting, mission, fighting, fighting, getting beat up by Erza and fighting. Now, it was only about getting embarassed by Juvia, eating caramade franks with Juvia, doing missions with Juvia and fighting. Those were four less fightings!

He began to pour the water into the cups, still deep in thought. Since when did the girl become such a big part of his life? Before, she was an enemy. Just a woman with weird moodswings in Phantom Lord. Then, she became the former Phantom Lord newbie who just joined Fairy Tail. Then, she became his stalker. She got better though, thankfully. Now, she was his nakama. Or maybe something more.

It was weird, but when he was spying on Ur's daughter, his face was hot, extremely hot. His feet were cold, and his mind felt on the urge of fainting. Something even stranger happened though...

He started hearing voices.

More specifically, Juvia's voice.

"Sorry Gray-sama!"

Then, an extremely painful shock ran through his leg almost blowing his cover.

"Juvia lives for the one she loves! If you have love in your life, you must keep living!"

After, he almost witnessed death upon her. All tattered and broken, he couldn't handle an even small kick much less an attack from a member of Grimoire Heart. His life has flashed before his eyes, he WASN'T going to lose a close person again to fate. No, he refuses.

Then, why can't he let her into his heart?

Being distracted for too long, the water began to flood over the floor, as he clumsily shut off the tap. He sighed, deciding that this was a topic for another day and headed back to Juvia.

"Sorry, it took so lo-"

A man with black, greasy hair that fell down to his shoulders was grinning down on the water mage. His face was unreasonably close to hers, and she wasn't enjoying it at all.

"It amazes me how a pretty little lady like you is alone in a big mall like this. How about a night just between you and me?"

Gray's blood boiled at the sight of him, actually, the opposite of boiled. It degraded to a deadly temperature, icey sheets flowing through the whole mall. Cold steam came off him, the drinks in his hands frozen solid to the core. Surrounding people quickly fleed from the man, his eyes hidden under the dark shadow of his hair.

"A-actually, Juvia is not alone. "

"Oh, how cute. So dillusional." He cooed. "Maybe, we can-" Suddenly, he tripped over the icey floor, clumsily hitting his head.

"There's no way in hell that Juvia will agree to go out with a man like you." Gray insulted, towering over him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, happy to see her ice prince again.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest not coming as close as hundred kilometres away from this girl." He threatened.

The teenager nodded quickly, crawling away in fear. Gray heard his voice tremble softly, "W-What a monster..."

After, the ice mage could no longer see him in sight, he gave the water mage a bright grin. "Sorry it took so long. I got distracted along the way, I accidently froze it too."

He sat on the other side of her, casually humming as if nothing happened. He tried sticking the straw in, but the water was no longer water. After seconds of silence, Juvia took Gray's hand, squeezing it tightly.

As she squeezed, the insides of him did the same. "Thank you, Gray-sama." Then, Juvia gave him the most beautiful smile, he would've threatened millions of men to be given the award.

"Nah, I'd say it was more of a team effort."

* * *

**A/N: SCREW YOU IM COMPATIBLE WITH JUVIA NOT YOU **

**Ah, this sucks so bad! Honestly, I had no inspiration for this topic. None. Sorry if it seems REALLY forced. The next one would be better though, promise! Very angsty, hehehe. **

**I love you guys all so much! It warms my shipper heart to hear all these good reviews, I don't deserve it all honestly! I'm still not sure with the prince and the servant story, I think on the last day of Gruvia Week, I'll be telling you guys if I'm going with the idea or not.**

**See ya tomorrow! **


	5. Day 5

**Day 5. Touch**

Her touch was so warm. It felt warm against his cold-ice skin, her fingers intertwined with his. He kissed her rosey cheeks from last night, cooling them off quickly. She flinched inwardly, eventually giving a peck on his lips.

Juvia was just so addicting. He could never get enough of her, and probably never will. Her breath in his ear, the kisses on his neck, he would kill for those. Actually, no, he would give up stripping and fighting with Natsu for those every night. That's pretty much all he's got.

In bed, under the covers, lying in the early dawn. He would wake up with one hand on her guild stamp and his left around her waist. His face would be buried under her waves of hair, being swallowed by her scent: summer rain.

"Good morning, Gray-sama." Your thin voice would greet.

"Good morning, Juvia." My lips would greet.


	6. Day 6

**_"Remember that day now  
Where all I could do was love you  
Because an unachievable love is still love."_**

**_- The Name I Loved_**

**Day 6. Pain**

The pain was so horrible. It felt like his soul was tearing up right in front of him, the same feeling when Ur has sacrified herself for his future. The same thing has happened, on July 7th.

It felt like everything was gone. All his happiness was drained out of him, when the breath of the dragon pierced through her body like cotton. Why, Juvia, why? Before everything was going so well, he was finally figuring things out, and maybe, maybe, things would've been okay and his future was okay but life loves proving him wrong doesn't it?

It's been hours, and he was hugging her, regretting the time where she would wrap her arms around him as well. Now, everything felt too distant. Too quiet. Too cold for ice. He buried his face, forcing himself not to cry. He never thought that he would miss her say Gray-sama so much. All, he could say now was..."Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia..." What used to be an instant reaction, was now just pure silence. Speak! SPEAK!

The rest of the guild watched in silence, unable to say words to comfort the ice mage. Cana who was one of the closest to Juvia, eyes were closed and hands were on her ears, in denial that the water mage has fallen. Wendy, who was crying the hardest, felt guilty for not being there to heal her after the hit as if it would save her. Even the Black Steel Gajeel shed some tears that day.

"W-What?" A voice asked.

Everybody glanced around, except for Gray, unable to hear anything else, only opening his ears up to a pulse or the woman's voice.

Lyon Vastia eyes has widened to an unreasonable lengths, an unmanly whimpering coming from his mouth. Of course, this was not the only time that a woman he loved was killed by Gray Fullbuster. Ur Milkovich and now, Juvia Lockser.

"GRAY!" He shouted, lunging himself at the man. Jura quickly stopped him, holding him roughly by the shoulders as he screamed in protest like a child.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! GO DIE, GRAY! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! WHY DO YOU KILL EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH?" Lyon continued like that, screaming insults one after another, the victim taking all of it.

After a half hour of swearing, the Lamia Scale mage has lost his voice and fell to the ground, defeated. "J-Juvia..."

The mages left one by one, deciding to leave the duo to their moarning. It was not until Wendy finally left, that Ultear has appeared out of the shadows.

"Gray, Lyon." The Crime Sorciere called.

Both of them looked at the woman, the scary resemblence of their teacher stuck out to them in the bright sunlight. Why? Why was it so sunny? Why couldn't it have rained?

"Meredy is pretty upset right now. I think it's time to leave." She said, hesitantly laying a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder.

"No." He mumbled for the first time in hours.

She flinched, drawing back her hand.

"I'm not leaving. Not until Juvia is smiling, calling my name that used to annoy me but is now so dreadfully distant that I don't even remember what it sounds like. I want her to blush, yell, poke, hug, hold, complain, cry. I want her, I want her...I want her to know that I loved her. It feels like my heart has been shattered after years of freezing it up after Ur's death. It feels like my heart will never heal, no matter how many times I freeze up the cracks, there's going to be that one last piece that I will never find. I want it to rain! WHY WON'T IT RAIN! JUVIA WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" He screams the last part out, an animal sound that echoes through the battlefield in pain.

"P-Please, help me..." At that moment, Ultear realizes this is not the strong man that defeated her, nor the man he knew.

This was the voice of a boy who will never love again. It was the voice of her seven years ago.

"I-I cannot promise you that she will smile. Not in a very long time. Nor, I can promise you that you will ever find somebody like her ever again. Crying is not weakness, it shows somebody has been too strong for too long. You have to remember why she sacrificed herself for you, you don't want her to die for somebody like you? Somebody who lives in the past and cannot let go? Meredy says that when she was going to kill herself for me, Juvia said that she must live for the one she loves. Gray. You have to move on."

His grip tightened on the unmoving body, but deep in his broken heart, he knew that Ultear was right. Lyon knew as well. He sighed, relucantly dropping Juvia.

Then, he cried so hard. He haven't felt such pain in years. Ultear hugged him, stroking his hair, speaking: "There, there. Everything's going to be alright."

Crocus haven't rained since that day.


	7. Apologies

No Day 7 for you guys! I'm so sorry if you were looking forward to it though. :( I drew a small drawing and posted it on my tumblr: rules-of-insanity. I believe if you scroll long enough through my junk reblogs, you'll find it. xD;;

Anyway, for any of you who were waiting for an announcement on the Gruvia Prince AU, I decided...

No.

Now, before you yell at me, I just want to say that I believe that the AU is better served as a one-shot. Wanna know why? Because, Gray is completely horny and OOC on Day 3 and I don't want to write a fanfiction with that. I like fanfictions that are IC and fluffy, although nothing's wrong with something steamy, I think it's more suited that way.

Again, sorry for no drabble! D:

On the bright side, I'm starting a friendship Ice Make kids (Gray, Ultear, Lyon) fanfiction! Yay!

*crickets*

Yeah, I don't like friendship fanfictions that much either... In all seriousness though, these kiddos have been taking over my bias list, kicking off Loke and Natsu off the pedestals. I will still be continuing Ice Make: Juvia now, probably not as much as: Out of the Iced Shell, the Ice Make kids' fanfiction name.

Alright, good-bye kiddos! See ya next Gruvia Week! ;)


End file.
